weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
City Hunter
Name City Hunter is a predator who appears on Earth in the film Predator 2, unnamed on-set and in film but later is referred as City Hunter from the Lost Predator tribe. In the films City Hunter wears a Plasma Castor on his left shoulder and wears a more slender and smooth mask from Classic in Predator (film). He was a member of a Lost Tribe clan which also included the Grey Back, Boar, Snake, Stalker, Warrior, Shaman, Scout, Guardian and Lost Predators. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Predator 2 (film) Predator 2 (games) Features A hunters mask with no markings. Interactions [[:category:Predator_2|'Predator 2 (film)']] A Predator yet again descends to Earth during one of the driest hottest summers to the city of Los Angeles. He has arrived in a Predator Spacecraft and has hidden it beneath the city and again as in the film Predator sets about collecting trophies, items that after being cleaned are displayed in the trophy room aboard the spacecraft. After a fire fight between police and a Mexican gang, City Hunter appears seemingly helping the LA police in dispatching the criminals and leaving questions as how they were killed and what Lt.Mike Harrigan saw on the roof. After being ordered by a special task force not to ask any questions, Harrigan and his team continues until a another group of criminals are killed in a skyscraper apartment were the special task force led by Keyes turns up with advanced equipment and seals the area off from the LA police. Harrigan and Archuleta who bagged a net gun blade and find it is made from an unknown composition want to know more, so Harrigan finds help from a Jamaican gang and Danny Archuleta returns and is attacked and killed by the City Hunter. Harrigan goes after answers to the special task force were he is informed that the creature feeds in a slaughter house, Keys' team are set for his arrival there. Staying in their mobile unit Harrigan spots that the City Hunter has noticed that it's a trap circling behind the team, so he rushes in as the team are killed to fight him himself. After a battle City Hunter makes a run for it and Harrigan gives chase, following him across the roofs and through the buildings. Eventually finding the entrance were his spacecraft is hidden at the bottom of a elevator, he follows in and enters the spacecraft. Having retained the smart disc earlier, he uses it in a battle finally defeating City Hunter. As he stands over the dead body many Elders' appear and take the body and the spacecraft rumbles into life as the engines fire up leaving Harrigan moments to escape. Continuity [[:category:Predator_2|'Predator 2 (film)']] From the first film the Classic Predator is redesigned and referred to as City Hunter from the Lost Tribe a group of alien hunters, his armour and body clothing are modernized from a Jungle Hunter's with added detail in the styling of the suit and newer equipment. The weapons like the spear, arm blades, disc and net gun had been new designs and the wrist blades and plasma castor redesigned and followed a more slender design. Suits and weapons produced for City Hunter were also used for other predators on set by Stan Winston School designers. Mark McCreery’s sketches illustrated how discs were used, multiple fighting disks were built from hero versions which opened and lit up, to simpler stunt versions. According to Stan Winston school would designed and built the disc describing their use and ability, 'The Disc is mentally controlled by the "Disc Master" Predator who throws it. The disc's razor sharpness allows it to maintain flight even after slicing through a foe, allowing it to dispatch multiple enemies with one throw.' As with the disc Stan Winston School built several variations of the spear; hero, stunt and telescoping, again Mark McCreery’s drew sketches, then these were produced in a plastic resin and coloured in a multi-coloured metal paint similiar with the other weapons. Vocal effects are provided by Hal Rayle and Frank Welker who reprises his role as the roars of the predator. Concept John Rosengrant head of the art department at Stan Winston School who designed concept drawing for a predator's design in the film then went on and created the clay models with help from Bill Basso, Shane Mahan and Bruce Spaulding Fuller. These were later cast in foam including the weapons and masks. Body parts, heads and masks were created in Wed clay/Laguna clay EM-217 and Roma clay, before being dried and casted, the clays used at different stages allowed for finer details being applied in the designs. When finished a sealant was used to seal the Wed clay which was set in two pieces, once dried a cast was made and set in yellow coloured foam which then could be sprayed coloured for a particular design. Predator skulls would have 60 rastafarian dreadlocks attached once cast and painted, each attached by the designers. On-set Prosthetics for the film were produced by Stan Winston School. Production R/Greenberg Associates again created the film's optical effects for the alien's ability to become invisible with Video Image creating the thermal vision. Like in the first Predator film filming of the thermal shots was preformed by a thermal imaging camera and in post production edited and played in to the filming of the sets with a cloaking technique added in post production. Like in the first film an actor would be dressed in a red suit for the scenes of cloaking, with post production being added later. Predator blood was created from glow sticks which was then applied in between takes with added blood applied under the suits for when the character was shot. In most scenes Kevin Peter Hall played as the predator with R David Smith a stuntman who was used in some filming including on a desenter rig after Harrigan had sliced his arm off during a chase scene. The LA Lakers were used for the Elders, a scene that involved them shooting multiple blue screen with screen shots as they appeared on screen. The different predator designs for the scene were given to the artist at Stan Winston School who created their own designs for each with the Elder predator being called the 'Grey Back' on set with other predators being called Warrior and Lost. [[:Category:Info|'Films']] In the film Predator the Classic from the Jungle Hunter clan and in the film Predator 2 the City Hunter from the Lost Tribe are played by Kevin Peter Hall. In the film Predators the Classic Predator is played by Derek Mears, the Classic Predator was designed to resemble the creature in the original Predator film. City Hunter was designed to look more urban and hip than its predecessor, Classic. Design changes included tribal ornamentation on the forehead, which was made steeper and shallower, brighter skin coloration and a greater number of fangs. [[:Category:Info|'Various']] City Hunter's mask as other masks for characters like the Elders from Predator 2 (film) and Alien v Predator (film) and Scar from Alien v Predator (film) were based around designs of the classic mask from Predator (film). The different predator mask designs for the Lost Tribe were given to the artist at Stan Winston School who created their own designs for each with the Elder predator being called the 'Grey Back' on set with other predators being called Boar, Snake, Stalker, Warrior, Shaman, Scout, Guardian and Lost Predators. See also Predators Youngblood Stalker Hunter Noble Elite References Citations Stan Winston School Creating the Ultimate Hunter Urban Camouflage Predator 2 (film) Footnotes Category:Predators